Rain
by panicattackkisses
Summary: After an arguement, Lydia leaves Stiles house upset and right out into the rain. Fluff, of course.


So this was an idea given by a lovely anon – how can anyone resist a kiss in the rain á la Stydia style? Hope everyone enjoys, including the anon who prompted this – I hope I did your idea justice.

"You know what Stiles? Sometimes, just sometimes - you don't have to be a sarcastic asshole!"

Lydia stormed down the stairs of the Stilinski household, her heels clattering on the floorboards. Her fiery hair flew around her shoulders and matched her mood.

"Lydia! Jesus, Lydia I didn't mean it like that!"

Stiles flew after the girl, his socks slipping across the floor as he struggled to keep up with her.

She ignored him as she reached the front door, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Colours and stars swam in her vision and she felt a hand tug on her own. Lydia was tired, she was exhausted. Hours of studying for exams whilst simultaneously researching assassins had burned her fuse.

She snatched her fingers from Stiles' hold as she whipped round to face him. His face was stricken and his brown eyes were warm with an unspoken apology.

"Lydia, come on…"

Stiles and Lydia never fought. They stressed each other out, they bantered with each other but they never argued seriously.

Tears finally fell from the girls eyes and Stiles crumbled. He reached out to her once more for her to only step back out of his reach. He watched her wipe away her tears viciously as her back straightened and she held her chin higher.

"Forget it Stiles, go see if Malia can help you instead".

Her hand found the door handle and she wrenched it open. The sound of torrential rain slamming against every surface filled the silence. The skies were purple and Stiles face slackened at her words.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Lydia ignored him, gathering her bag and coat.

"Huh? Lydia?"

He questioned her, watching in disbelief as she stepped outside, "You're not seriously going out in that! You're just being stubborn".

His words only angered her further and with a glare in his direction she shrieked, "Watch me!"

She was soaked to the bone instantly, the summer monsoon making her floral dress cling to her skin and her strawberry blonde hair turn auburn.

The girl gasped at the cold force of rain against her body but walked down the pathway with determination.

Stiles yelled at her from his porch, but his voice was drowned out beneath the roar.

"Motherfu-!"

His skin was chilled as he followed Lydia outside, his now wet socks slapping against the concrete and his shirt instantly weighing him down with water.

"Jesus Lydia! Stop!"

She spun around to face him as he met her half way down the drive, the streets empty of cars and people as the rain continued its torrential force. Her hair was soaked to her face, wisps of copper curls clung to her porcelain skin and Stiles took a step back as her glare settled on him.

He held is hands up in surrender, careful to avoid touching her - he could read the girl well enough by now to see that that would be a mistake.

"What Stiles? What do you want?!"

The boy spluttered at her demands, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"What do I want?!" He shrugged dramatically, rolling his eyes at her ridiculous question, "I want to know if you're okay! You storming out of my house in tears is not a regular thing Lydia!"

The girl looked to the ground, now slightly embarrassed by her abrupt outburst. More tears fell as the mingled with the rain on her cheeks. She was so tired, her head wouldn't stop pounding at the whispers in her ear were relentless.

With a weary voice she told the boy to go inside, to call Malia… She took a step away from him only for Stiles to take another towards her.

"What's with the Malia comments huh?"

Stiles' features softened in understanding, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Is this what this is about?" He took another step towards her, his hand outstretched until it brushed her waist.

She didn't move away from his touch and he took it as sign to move closer. Even standing so near her now, he still had to raise his voice to be heard over the pounding downpour.

"Is this about her? Lydia?", his hand cupped her chin, gently tugging it upwards, "look at me, please".

Lydia obliged but still shook her head sadly, her eyes were confused and tired looking, the weight of the world sat on her small frame and it showed.

"I'm so tired Stiles. I don't know how to function anymore", her hands flew out to side as she gestured wildly for the right words to say, "I'm so scared - all the time. I have millions of dollars on my head! Millions!" Her eyes were wide and she barely noticed as the boy took her hands in his. He rubbed soft, soothing circles on the inside of her palms.

She calmed considerably after a moment of silence. Gazing up at him, hazel green burning into chocolate brown, she admitted to him that she had skipped class for he first time last week.

The admission almost made him smile but coming from Lydia, Stiles realised the strain her powers had taken on her.

"I'm always tired Stiles, too tired to eat most nights".

She leant into his touch and he could see the weakness in her body.

"All I want is to be able to come over to yours, like I used to. Just crawl into bed beside you and fall asleep!"

Her lip trembled with both frustration and anger, her voice rising once more.

"But no, instead she's there! Always there!"

A sudden rumble of thunder came from the dark skies overhead and Stiles winced as the rain came down heavier. Despite this, he didn't let go of her hands.

"So yeah, Stiles maybe this is about her! Maybe, I'm allowed to be angry! Because, because she's taken you away from me!"

More tears fell from her wide, scared eyes.

"I have Allison - I have my best friend, I know that. And I have… Had Aiden. He was there for me too I guess".

She squinted through the rain at him as he stood still and listened intently. Rain fell from him in rivers and his hair had turned almost jet black.

"But you! You were my something, Stiles. I don't know what that something is just yet but Jesus Christ it's something good!"

Stiles' heart dropped at her words and something inside him sparked to life. A little bit of warmth crept through his body despite the cold rain that fell down on them.

"Something good?" He asked with a curious gaze. His eyes were alive as he looked down at her, stepping closer and sending droplets of water cascading from his face to hers.

She nodded, "Something special and different - and really scary for me", she frowned up at him, "but she's taken it away. I know I'm being selfish and I know I don't deserve your attention twenty four, seven - but God Stiles, I can't find it in my heart to care right now".

The boy was distraught and his hands flew to cup her face. He wiped away flecks of mascara and rivers of rain that blurred her vision.

He shook his head ferociously, adamant to make Lydia understand that she was right - they did have something. Stiles didn't know what it was either but damn it all if he was going to live without it.

"No, no, no - no Lydia. She's not taken it, no one's taking it. It's still there, I promise. It's never going anywhere".

Lydia smiled wearily up at him, watching the familiar spark in his eyes as he ranted through the rain to her. The passion that flew out of his lips and the fire that was ignited from his words to her only led to one thing.

It could only have ever led to one thing.

Something that was a long time coming.

Because, really, their something was an inevitable force, stronger than thunderstorms and heavier than the clouds filled with rain above their heads.

Neither was sure which one initiated it, but within seconds they were both clinging to each other.

Stiles cradled Lydia's face still, his thumbs tracing patterns on her blushing cheeks as she grasped at the soaked hair on the nape of his neck.

He pulled her against him and she didn't hesitate for a second. She felt the hard planes of his body against her, the rain soaking his T-shirt to his chest and outlining every hard muscle for her to trace with wandering hands.

When their lips collided, Lydia was sure new galaxies were born in purple skies above and stars surged through her veins.

Stiles' heart ached and his lips burned against hers as their teeth clashed and their bodies pushed and pulled against each other.

Racing hearts roared above the rain and Stiles could have sworn he felt the thunder radiate all the way into his lungs.

Their wet skin slid against each other's bodies and Lydia moaned into the boys open mouth as nature crashed above them.

She smelt like summer nights and heat and sugar. He tasted like mint and fresh water and everything good in the world and neither could get enough.

It was heaven and lust as hell raged around them, the winding sending Lydia's hair flying around them. Her dress whipped against her legs and Stiles only held her tighter.

They pulled away only mere millimetres from each other to gasp in exhilaration. Their breaths mingled together as they shared the same damp, summer air.

With a still racing heart, Stiles rested his forebears against Lydia's, his nose grazing her own as their lips met in another kiss - this one gentler, with soft lips and apologetic whispers melted in between.

His fingers brushed back tangles of her fiery hair, his hands caressing her cold cheeks.

Stiles' lips brushed her nose, her temples and her forehead - before he took her small hands in his own once more.

"Come back inside".

The girl only nodded her eyes still wide in wonderment at the scene that had unfolded so quickly.

Her lips felt bruised and swollen in the most amazing way possible. Her heart was careering against her ribcage and every breath had been taken from her lungs.

As she followed Stiles back into his house, her only thoughts were of the falling rain and the taste of him still on her lips.


End file.
